Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I
Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in July 2015. It is the first part of the Harry Smith in Sincostan trilogy. Synopsis Harry Smith goes on a two week school trip to Barneymara. Plot Harry Smith comes back from Colham High School after Catriona McMillan announced that the whole of fourth year will be going on a two week holiday to Barneymara, an island off the coast of Chakakun, the capital of Sincostan. He comes home and asks Grace Smith if he can go. She says "yes", as long as he allows her to sell his large Murderers collection. He agrees to do so, as he believes that he will be able to get it back. The next day, Harry walks to school as usual with David Marshall and Ellie McCoy. The three of them are excited about the trip; Harry plans to have some romantic moments with the latter. After a few minutes, the three get to the classroom and sit down. Everyone is confused as to where Jordan Sanderson is. Catriona tells the class that he is now at Genesiscide Special Needs School due to his stupidity and because he has now been diagnosed with low-functioning autism. Harry laughs in his head, and not out loud to avoid being banned from the trip. Catriona asks everyone to write three names on a paper for who they want in their room. Harry writes David, Ellie and Mitchell Washington. When she goes round collecting papers, she tells Harry that boys and girls cannot go in the same room, so he changes Ellie to Alan Ross. Afterwards, each class get on their coaches, which will take them to Dundundun Airport. Harry, David, Ellie, Alan and Jamie Wallace go up to the back of the bus. Harry, of course, makes sure he sits next to his girlfriend. The coach finally starts going and everyone gets excited. The coaches finally arrives at Dundundun Airport. Everyone lets out a roar of excitement so loud that the teachers force everyone to sit in the coaches for five minutes in silence. This is followed by several groans. Afterwards, everyone gets back out in silence and enter the airport. After two hours, everyone finally gets on the plane. Harry, David and Ellie sit together, with Ellie at the window to chuck out Harry's garbage, David's garbage, and of course her own. The plane finally gets going. Harry starts listening to The Murderers Remix Album. With an adaptor, the other two plug their earphones in and listen too. An hour later, Harry is misbehaving, so he is forced to sit with Catriona and Caleb McKinnon, who is now a loner due to Jordan leaving the school. By now, the album has finished; he is so annoyed about his move he blasts will.i.steal on his MP3 player. Another hour later, the plane finally arrives at Chakakun Airport. Harry shouts "paradise", causing Catriona to make him wait until everyone has got off the plane. Once he gets off the plane, everyone collects their luggage at the luggage point. Afterwards, each class get on their coaches to the ferry terminal, where they will get the short ferry trip to Barneymara. A few minutes later, everyone gets on the ferry. During the journey, Nick Jones is boat sick and vomits out of the windows. Everyone immaturely shouts "EWWWWWWWWWW!", so the ferry driver shouts "parkōtu!", which is Sinco for "shut up!". The episode ends with everyone on the beach jumping up whilst shouting "to be continued!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes